A confession( to add to the chaos)
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Sam Winchester has recently married and is completing a series of gods tests. The side effects are hurting him, but will he ask his wife to lie to Dean abou this as well? Is she also hiding something herself? Set during episode 8x15 "Remember the Titans."
1. Chapter 1

Sam got himself a glass of water and started walking to the table where his laptop was. He made a small cough and blood came out and he spit it into the cup. Little did he know, his wife was standing right there.

"Sam, how long has that been happening?," she asked.

"Not long."

"Sam, you said you were good. Sorry, babe, but this is not the definition of good."

"I know. jaliss, we need to keep this between us. I'm sure I''ll be ok."

"Sam, you're spitting out blood! And your brother has a right to know."

"I can't tell him. Please don't tell him."

Why oh why does his puppy dog eyes work on me every single time!

"Fine. But you better tell him soon or else I'm spilling the beans."

Sam kissed me and went back to the sink and rinsed the glass out.

Dean came into the room only dressed in his robe, boxers, and shirt.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine", we answered in unison accidentally.

My cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Turner from Staten Island Memorial hospital. Is this Jalissa O'neal, Linda's daughter?

"Yes."

Actually its Jalissa Winchester, but I was too worried about why I was getting a call from a hospital.

"Your mom had a heart attack. And we wanted you to know as soon as possible."

"What! Is she okay?"

"Yes, but I would like to see you and talk to you about her condition more briefly."

"Okay. sure. I'll be there soon."

Sam looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"My mom. She had a heart attack."

"Oh my god. she's okay right?"

"Yeah. But the doctor wants to talk to me."

"Let me get my jacket. I'll go with you."

"Sam, I love you for that, but you have a case. People need saving. I'll call you with an update after ok?"

I kissed him and grabbed my keys.

"What were you two talking about? you both acted wierd when I came in," Dean asked.

"Nothin, just husband and wife stuff."

Dean made a face. "Eww, why did I even ask?"

I believe I broke every traffic law possible to go see my mom. My mom meant so much to me. But I wasn't able to tell her about Sam and how we are hunters that hunt the supernatural. It just doesn't seem like the kind of conversation you can bring up over a phone.

I finally got there. The doctor was outside her room waiting for me.

"Hi. I'm Linda's daughter."

"Hi. Your mom experienced a mild heart attack. If a friend of hers found her any later, it could've been a lot worse."

"Jesus. Is there anything I can do?"

" She should be fine. We are going to keep her for a bit to monitor her heart."

"Ok. Thanks doc."

I went into my moms room and hugged her.

"I told them not to make you worry."

"Are you kidding mom? It's a heart attack. That's not a joke."

"Hey, I'm still kicking ,so it's not that bad. I don't wanna talk about my health. How are you and Sam?"

I felt tears start to form. "It's good."

"You're the worst liar."

"He's sick mom. He tells me not to worry, but that's basically asking me not to breathe. And I can't help him. And I don't want anything to happen to him. I need him here especially now."

"Honey, what do you mean especially now?"

Oh shit. My damn mouth is going to kill me one day.

"Uh.. Umm.. my period's late."

My mom sat up on her bed and smiled."You're pregnant!"

"I think so, but I don't know how to tell Sam. Plus after all the crap that's going on , I think a baby isn't the best idea now .

"Jalissa, just tell him. His response might surprise you. Now go home and tell your husband you might be parents."

I hugged my mom. She was the one person that gave me confidence and strength.

"Thank you. I love you."

I went up to the maternity ward to get a pregnact test done to see if I really was pregnant or wasn't.

The doctor came in about twenty to thirty minutes later.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mom."

The shock still hasn't left me while I was driving back home. I couldn't help but to be happy though. I'd love to be a mom. And Sam being a Dad. I think he would make an incredible father. I know if it's a boy, I would name him after his dad, John.

I walked into the Man Of Letters building and into mine and Sam's room.

"Hey, is your mom going to be ok?"

"Yea,. She is. "

I sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"Sam, I need to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

He saw the obvious worry on my face.

"Jaliss, what's wrong?"

Ok here goes nothing. I started ranting as fast as I can.

"Sam, I'm pregnant. It's completely out of the blue, I know. I hope you're happy about it cuz I'm so happy about it and.."

He stopped me. "Jalissa, I love you. Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a dad!"

I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

He went back on his computer.

"We were in a moment. What are you doing?", I asked jokingly.

"Looking up doctors. We need to schedule our first baby appointment," and he smiled.

The next morning, Dean came in with tons of food. He had eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes on a tray.

I looked at Dean in astonishment. "You a little hungry, Dean?"

He smiled. "I heard you're eating for two now."

He hugged me.

"Sam beat me to it, huh?"

"Yeah, he did. So I decided to make all this food. I need my niece or nephew, though I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a nephew, to be big and strong. So eat up. "

"This is really sweet, Dean."

I took a piece of bacon from the tray.

Sam came back and had dozens of books in his hands.

"Sam, did you buy the whole baby section at the book store?"

He placed the books on the table.

"I want us to be prepared. Plus, we have an appointment with a doctor tomorrow."

I hugged Sam. " Aww, my man found a new subject to totally geek out on."

"Dean laughed. " Ain't that the truth? Sorry to break up the love, but Sammy, we got a case."

Sam let me go.

"Ready when you are."

I grabbed my jacket.

Sam looked at me with a questionable look.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you guys."

"I don't think so. You and our little sidekick need to stay here."

"I'll stay in the hotel room. You won't even know I'm there."

"No."

I sat down in the chair and pouted.

"Fine. I'll started reading the hundred books you bought."

"Thata girl."

Wow, who knew a baby can put a damper on some good hunting fun?

Sam kissed me and both guys left. Sam started coughing and blood came out on his hand. Dean was walking behind him, and saw it for himself. Sam was lying.

_Okay, reader. This case is when they reunite with Cass and Dean finally found out about Sam's condition. Episode 8x17: Goodbye Stranger. I changed a few things._

I was on the third book Sam bought when I got a call from Sam.

"Hey, how are you two doing?"

"Sam, we're fine. What happened on the case? Are you and Dean ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. It's a long story. I'll see you soon. Love you."

I smiled. " love you too."

Dean and Sam were driving back home when he brought up what happened earlier.

"How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"You know about that?"

"I saw you cough it up this morning. Sam, I can't take any more lies. The worst part is that you would lie to your wife about it."

"She knows about it. She wanted me to tell you, but I didn't want her to."

" Huh. I told Cass about it. He said you're hurt in ways that even he can't heal."

" That I didn't know. I'll figure out how to get better. But if I don't, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

" What Cass said to you, it's making me think. If anything happens to me, I need you to take care of Jalissa and the baby."

"Sam, stop. You're going to get through this. You're going to live a long life raising your kid with your wife. You promised. You're going to be fine. "

When the guys got back, Sam walked into our room. I got up off the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he kissed me.

"I made it through three of the fifty books you bought. So tell me, what happened on the case? I need to know what's going on out there. I'm going a little stir crazy with all this knowledge. "

He laughed and sat down and I did the same.

He told me about how Cass was under control by some bitch angel Naomi, and how there's angel tablet, Cass almost killed Dean, and how Dean found out about his condition.

"Damn, that's a pretty eventful case. You think Cass will try to destroy the tablet? No angel tablet, no chance to get rid of angels."

"I don't know. But things just keep getting crazier and crazier."

"I'll say. I also told you should've told dean about what's been going on with you."

"Yeah, I know. But he knows now, so no worries."

Sam Started coughing and more blood than ever before came out on his hand.

I went to the next room and gave him a napkin. Yeah, right. I got plenty to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the bathroom all morning. Morning sickness was a bitch. When I didn't think there was anything else left in my stomach, I flushed the nastiness. I brushed my teeth for the fourth time when Sam knocked on the door.

"Jaliss, you okay?"

I came out with a frown on my face.

"I'm awesome."

"Morning sickness again? I'm sorry I wish I could do something for you."

"I wish you could too. We should get going. We're going to be late for our doctor's appointment."

I was given forms to fill out once i got to the office. Once I was finished, I handed them back to the woman behind the window. I sat back down next to Sam , and my arm grazed his. His skin felt like he was on fire.

"Sam, you okay? You're really burning up. We should go home. You need to get some rest."

Sam closed his eyes.

"Please, let's not go there today."

Is he serious? He's getting annoyed because I care? He should be annoyed when I stop caring.

I sat back in my seat and turned my attention elsewhere.

"Fine."

We finally got called in and the nurse put us in a room. I sat on the doctor's table and swung my legs back and forth.

The doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Monroe," she greeted us as she shook mine and Sam's hand.

"Is this your first child together?"

"Yeah," Sam and I answered automatically.

She had me lie down and pour some of that blue gel on my stomach. Fuck, it was cold. Sam saw me flinch because of it and smiled.

Dr. Monroe turned on the monitor and put the doppler piece on my stomach.

"There's your baby."

"Wow, that's amazing," Sam said as he smiled at me.

I might be pissed at him right now, but whenever I see him smile, I try to keep that moment in tact as long as possible. He's been through so much. Any chance I see him smile, I want it to last. The way I was feeling, I couldn't describe the feeling if I wanted to. Yeah, the baby is about the size of a peanut right now, but I loved it so much already.

She printed us a picture and recommended I start taking vitamins for the baby. Knowing Sam, he would make a chart to make sure I don't forget. But that's one of the many reasons why I loved him.

The drive back was pretty silent. We were halfway home when sam decided to break that silence.

"I'm sorry for how I acted in the waiting room."

"Sam, I'm worried about you. You're not okay. I know you're telling me that for the sake of me and the baby, but god, just tell me the truth."

Sam took a deep breath and looked at me since we were at a stop light.

"Yeah, I'm not okay. But You can't take care of you, me and the baby. That's too much for you to handle right now."

"No it's not. I'm a decent multitasker."

He laughed. "Whatever you say."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes Sam. But, I love you anyways."

"I know. I love you too."

Two hours later, me, Sam, and Dean were at the table going through archives to find Kevin Tran. I started craving something sweet, so I turned my attention to Sam.

"Sam, can I have the keys?"

"Why?"

"I want to get some mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Sam laughed. How his wife loved her ice cream.

"I can go."

"Sam, I can go. I won't be long."

he handed me the keys and I kissed him.

"Thanks, handsome."

I got what I craved at the nearest convenient store. I walked to my car and saw a very familiar face in the reflection of my car window behind me. I turned around swiftly.

"Crowley."

"So, you're moose's better half?"

"If you think I'm giving up the guys, you are truly dumber than you look."

"I'm not here for the boys. I'm here for you. I need me some better leverage."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was in some abandoned factory. I was in some secluded room in a chair. Both of my hands were on each side of me chained expertly. Pieces of the chain were digging into my wrists causing them to bleed. The door opened.

"You comfy?", Crowley asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's not the Four Seasons, but I'll live."

Crowley smiled. "I like you. You've got wit. unfortunately, that won't save you."

"So, if my husband stops completing the trials, you'll let me live? Sorry, Crowley, but he will finish this. You and your black-eyed buddies will be locked up and I'll just sit back and smile."

"You believe Sam won't choose saving you over these trials? You really don't know Sam Winchester, sweetheart."

"No, I know him. He will manage to do both," and I smiled.

I saw fury wash over Crowley's face and He punched me.

I licked the blood off my lip.

"I hit a nerve, huh?"

He took out an angel blade and ran it along my jaw.

"Keep on. I'll peel the flesh from your face."

Sam called my phone over three times.

"Dean, Jalissa always answers her phone. I'm starting to get worried."

Dean agreed. "Plus, she's been gone close to a half hour now."

Sam got up and got his coat on. He needed to find her.

All of the sudden, a message popped up on Sam's computer.

New Video Message: From, unknown.

Sam clicked on it. Crowley was sitting at his desk recording this.

"Hello, boys. You probably noticed you're one Winchester short. You know her, right moose? If you decide to do the third trial, I will remove her pretty head from her shoulders. It's up to you. But, i insist you take my advice. Stop what you're doing, I'll give you your girl back."

The video cut out.

Sam kicked a chair over and started running his hands through his hair. This can't be happening. His heart sunk. He hasn't felt like this since he saw Jessica burning on the ceiling. It was one feeling he never wanted to experience again. But, here he was.

"Dean, I can't complete that trial."

"Sammy.."

"Dean, did you not hear him! He's got my wife!"

Dean stepped back. He never seen Sam so angry before.

"Sammy, I know. This is why we are going to find Metatron. He could help us get her back and complete the final trial. Come on, man. I can't imagine how you feel right now. But, I need your head in the game right now."

Dean was right.

Sam started to calm down and his breathing steadied. he took Dean's keys to the impala off the table.

"You're right. Let's go. "


	5. Chapter 5

As Dean was driving, Sam was studying the symbols he printed out from Kevin's research. He kept seeing one symbol over and over again. There had to be a connection. That's when he remembered where he saw this. Back at Stanford.

"Dean, pull over for a minute. I think I know where to go."

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and had all his attention on Sam.

"Alright Sammy, what do you think you got?"

Sam pointed to the paper.

"You see these symbols? I remember it from one of my humanity courses from Stanford."

"What? they teach the word of god at Stanford?"

"No uh, it was an overview of Native American art. I think it was a Petraclif."

"A what?"

Sam flipped through more of the documents.

"The symbol belonged to a tiny tribe in Colorado. they held onto their land claiming it was the help of a messenger. The symbol meant messenger of God. Dean, we got to go there!"

"Sam, we can't go there on a hunch."

"Dean, we have to! We don't have a prophet to help us and if Metatron is there, he might help me save my wife and help with the third trial. If all I got right now is a hunch, then so be it."

Dean hated when Sammy was right. they didn't have any leads. Just this one which is not written in stone.

Dean started up the car agin.

"Looks like we are going to Colorado."

I was feeling sick. The smell of this warehouse was insane. It reeked of sewage and blood. The fact that I'm pregnant doesn't help. All senses are heightened. I looked on the floor. There was two nice puddles of blood because of my sliced wrists. Can this get any worse?

Crowley came in.

I spoke too soon.

"jalissa, you're not looking so hot."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Ooh, Moose got himself a feisty one. I'm a bit jealous. But all flirting aside, I'm here to send Sam another message."

He took out his angel blade. My whole body tensed automatically. I know he's going to stab me. Just let be anywhere, but my stomach. anywhere, but my stomach.

He gave his phone to one of the demons that entered the room with him earlier.

"Make sure you get my good side."

He stabbed me in the left shoulder. I screamed brutally feeling it vibrate my lungs. I started tightening my fists. I could feel my fingernails cutting into my palm. He pushed it in further. I held my head down, trying to focus on anything but the pain. After 10 seconds, Crowley pulled out the blade swiftly. He took the phone back from one of his bitches and watched it.

"Ah, I love this part. And send. "

He is truly one twisted asshole.

Sam heard his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a video message.

"Crowley sent me another video."

Dean glanced at Sam. Sam's fingers were hovering over the open button, afraid what Crowley was doing to the woman he loves.

Sam finally got the courage and opened it. What a mistake that was.

After the video was over, Sam tightened his grip on his phone as Dean gripped the steering wheel. Her scream was the worst he's ever heard . It was the kind of scream that can shake you to the core.

"Dean, Drive faster."

Dean stepped on the gas even more going up to 140.

When they finally got to Colorado, and found Metatron, he was not what they expected at all. He said he was one of the angels that were not important. But god picked him to write the word of god. And when that happened, angels were out for his head. they wanted that power that the tablets created. So he's been in hiding ever since. Just reading about all the insanity that's going on out in the world.

Sam reached his breaking point. This son of a bitch could've helped people. But instead, he hides out here.

"Pull the freaking trigger, you cowardly piece of garbage."

Dean looked at him in shock, stepping in front of him. He saw that Sam wanted the slug the angel as much as he did. But they needed to stay focused.

"You read stories? How bout Kevin Tran's story? He was a good kid who got sucked into your angel crap. Our even ours, for that matter? Evil sons of bitches trying to control our family from the start. Right now, the king of hell has my pregnant sister-in-law and Kevin . I know for a fact, he is torturing both of them . Why don't you hop on board and help us? It's the least you can do."

Metatron looked at both of them.

I could feel myself get weaker. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

The demon looked into the window of the door. He saw me being lit up and vanished. The light was so bright it burned out his own eyes.

My body collapsed on the floor of Metron's room. Sam leaned down to my body and took my face in both of his hands.

"Jalissa, please be okay. Wake up, baby please.", Sam said pleadingly with tears in his eyes.

"I opened my eyes slowly, trying to process where the hell I was. When my vision became clear, I saw Sam's face.

"Sam? "

"Yeah, Jaliss, it's me. You're safe."

Sam hugged me and kissed me. His stuble tickled my face and it made me smile. It's not a dream. I didn't pass out due to the pain. I was back with my husband.

Sam turned around and looked at Metaron.

"Can you heal her?"

He leaned down and touched my forehead and my eyes closed.

"She's going to be okay. The baby is too. She's a tough one. You can bring her to my room. She will wake again soon. "

Sam picked me up and brought me to the bedroom.

Dean was left in the room with Metatron.

"And Kevin Tran?"

Crowley had Kevin up against the wall. He wants to rip out this teen's throat. But he can't since he needs him. That infuriated him more than ever. Crowley's eyes widened when He saw Kevin's body light up and being to fade in his hands. He was flung across the room, clutching his face due to the burns.

Crowley's phone rang. One of his demons, who still had his eyes in tact, called.

"What!"

"Sam Winchester's wife was gone. An angel took her."

Both of his leverages were gone.

He hung up and smashed the phone against the wall.

He was going to need to go back further than Kevin tran and the new addition to the Winchester family.

He popped up in the abandoned warehouse and approached one of his demons.

"Bring me all the information about the Winchesters you can find . I need to know everything about those flannel wearing nightmares. ."


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally came to, I saw Sam in a chair sitting next to the bed. I sat up slowly on the bed. Sam moved his body from the chair to on the bed. I just gave him a hug. I was so happy to see him.

"Sam, I love the love you're giving me right now, but you're cutting of my air supply."

He finally let go and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I was so worried I was going to lose you."

"I wasn't worried. I believe in you two. You always come through."

"Just so you know Jaliss, you're never leaving the Man of Letters building again, unless I'm with you."

"Yay, I'm on house arrest."

He laughed at my sarcasm.

"In all seriousness though, I wouldn't have it any other way. I like the idea of my hot husband being my full time bodyguard."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Dean came into the room and smiled.

"Hey you two, you trying for twins?"

We both pulled away and grinned at each other.

"Hey, Dean."

He walked over to the bed and rubbed my stomach.

"Hey, sis. How are you and your little sidekick feeling?"

"We're good. How did I get out of there?"

Sam got up from the bed.

"The angel, Metatron got you out."

"You mean the messenger of god saved me? Damn, I should bake him a pie or at least buy him a beer."

I got up from the bed and went into the next room with the guys. I saw Kevin sitting on the blue chair in a room loaded with books.

"Oh my god, Kevin you're okay."

He smiled. He always had a crush on Jalissa. He always had a huge smile on his face like an idiot whenever she was in the room. But he never told Sam or her that. It's not like he has a chance anyways.

"Hey Jalissa. I'm good. I figured out the third trial."

We all looked at Kevin.

"Kev, what is it?"

"You have to cure a demon."

My eyes widened.

"How the hell does someone do that in the first place?"

Dean got out his keys and jingled them.

"We should head home. Maybe there's something in the archives somewhere that can give us some clues. Kevin, you're staying here. Metatron is going to look out for you."

Kevin shook his head. "Okay."

Sam and Dean went over to Kevin to say their goodbyes for now.

I turned my attention to the older man who saved my life.

"Thank you. For saving me. "

"Your welcome. Try to stop smart talking demons. "

I laughed. "I'll try."

Sam wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am. It's been a long day."

As Dean kept driving, he started up a conversation. I was in the back sleeping.

"Curing a demon? Ignoring the fact, I have no idea what that means, if we do this you'll get better right? You'll stop coughing up a lung and bumping into furniture."

"I feel better. I just have a direction to move in."

"Good, cuz where we're heading doesn't sound like a picnic."

"Yeah, but we are heading somewhere. The end."

Sam looked back at his sleeping wife and smiled.

All of the sudden,  
Dean stopped the car short, snapping me out of my sleep. I put my hands in front of me to stop myself from flying foward.

"What.. what the hell is going on?", I asked sleepily.

I looked straight where they were looking. Holy shit. It's Castiel.

Dean and Sam got out of the impala.

"Cass?," I heard Dean ask, his voice in an obvious panic.

"A little help here."

Dean and Sam carried the beaten up angel to the car. I slid over to the other side. Sam helped Cass into the car and shut the car door.

I looked at him in horror.

"God Cass, who did this to you?"

"It's a long story."

I kept looking at him with questionable and concerned eyes.

"Well, we got a while before we are back home. Spill."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel took my advice and started to tell us what happened to him.

"I was trying to keep the angel tablet safe, when Naomi found me."

Dean looked in the car mirror at Cass.

"She's the one that did this to you?"

"Yes and no. While she was questioning me about the tablet, Crowley showed up."

I turned my body and looked at Cass.

"Seriously, is there anything Crowley isn't involved in?"

Dean gripped the steering wheel even harder and his eyes became more serious.

"You know, if you trusted me with the tablet, none of this would've happened to you."

Sam and I looked at each other. There's going to be some serious tension now that Cass will be staying with us.

The next morning, I went to the main room after I finished showering and got dressed. Sam was hard at work looking at documents.

"Morning."

I went up behind his chair and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He turned his head even more and moaned into the kiss.

"Good morning," he said correcting me.

"You know, Dean won't be in the room for a least a few more seconds. You wanna give me another?"

That statement made me giggle like a 4-year-old getting candy for Halloween.

"Why of course," and planted another kiss on his lips.

We didn't even notice Dean was in the room until he cleared his throat. Sam and I broke away from our kiss and I sat down next to him.

"Seriously, there are a hundred rooms in this place. If you two are feeling frisky, go get one that I won't walk into."

Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Do you blame me?"

Dean shot a look at me. "No, can't say I do."

My face started getting red.

"So, is that all of it?", I asked, pointing to the files Dean had in his hands.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah.. no. Not even close. See, the man of letters kept files on every demonic possession in the last 300 years."

Sam took the files from Dean and put them on the table. All of the sudden, He held his head in obvious pain. I leaned closer to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Not feeling so great?"

"Yeah. My whole body hurts. I feel nautious but, I'm starving at the same time, and everything smells like rotting meat."

"Yeah, I've had that hangover. Yager, man."

Sam and I just looked at Dean. He smiled an awkward grin.

"Maybe you should take a break, ya know, get some fresh air."

I agreed with Dean.

"Sam, Dean's right."

"The only thing that will make me feel better is finishing this."

Once again, the argument was a waste of breath.

"Alright, I'll go get you some grub. Help get your strength up."

Sam handed me half of the files in front of him.

" Good Morning."

All of us looked at the angel who was at the top of the stairs. Dean walked past him and headed into the kitchen.

Cass looked around the room.

"I like this bunker. It's orderly."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Give it a few months. Dean wants to get a ping-pong table."

"That's a game right?"

I chuckled under my breath. Only Cass.

Cass leaned on a chair and hunched over, trying to shake off the pain. I looked up from the files.

"Cass, you okay?"

"yes, it's just my wound isn't healing as fast as I would like. But I'm getting better, and you're getting worse," he responded, now directing his attention at Sam.

Believe me, Cass, we know he's worse. Anytime someone point s that out, it hurts me more and more knowing I can't help the man I love.

"Well two trials down, one to go."

"Do you know what the final test is?"

"I have to cure a demon."

"Of what?"

"Thats what we have to find out."

Dean walked into the room with a try of food for Sam.

"Soups on."

He placed it in front of Sam. I chuckled.

"Ha, that looks like a breakfast for champions right there."

"It's all we had left."

"So, we only have beef jerky, peanut butter cups, and a beer?"

Dean shook his head.

"I'll go make a run."

Dean went to the chair that had his jacket hanging off the back of it. Cass got up from the chair he was now sitting in.

"I'll come with you, Dean."

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Everything? Like uh.. ignoring us?"

"yes."

" Bolting off with the angel tablet and loosing it cuz you didn't trust me. You didn't trust me."

"Yes."

Well , it's not going to cut it. You can take your apology and cram it up your ass."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"yeah, you always do."

Shit. The tension in this room was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. That's when Sam cleared his throat.

"Uh, do we have a room 7b?", looking at Dean.

Dean nodded and Sam went to walk with him to the room. It was just me and Cass in the room now.

"Dont worry Cass, Dean will come around."

"I don't blame him for ignoring me. i just want to fix it."

"I know you do. and you will. You've done it before, you can do it again. You make mistakes. Yes, they can be drastic, but you always redeem yourself. Dean will forgive you when he's ready. Just be patient."

"Thank you, Jalissa. You give very admirable advice."

"Oh, thank you. And your welcome."

Sam and Dean came back into the room with an old movie reel.

"We are watching a movie? I'll go make some popcorn."

I got up and went to the kitchen. Sam put the movie in the projector. When I came back, the movie just started. let me tell you, it's was the most creepiest movie I've ever watched. My eyes were glued to the screen the whole time. I think everyone's were. I noticed that the excerism that was performed in the video was different. I've never heard it before. After a few minutes, the movie ended.

"Well, that was wierd with three exclamation points."

I looked at Dean.

"Dean, I don't think wierd even covers it."

"That wasnt a normal excersism they changed the words."

Yes, I wasnt the only one who realized that.

Cass came into our conversation.

"I believe that louster is latin for wash or cleanse."

Yeah, cuz that was the freakiest part of the video was the vocabulary. What about the bloody high-five or the chest burster? Anything else on the film directors commentary or sequel."

Sam got onto his computer.

"Okay Father Max Thomson, the one who performed the excerism in the video died, but the other one is alive in St Louis."

"You think this kind of wierd is worth the drive? "

"Dean, everything in those folders, the possessions ,the deals, all of it we've seen. but that, that was all new, yea its worth the drive."

"Okay lets roll."

Cass got up from his seat.

"Not you ,"Dean said in a stern voice.

"Sam's more damaged than I am."

"yeah, that might be true, but even when Sammy is damaged he comes through."

"I just want to help."

" We don't need your help. stay here, get better, and watch out for jalissa."

Sam bent down and kissed me.

"We'll be back soon."

"okay, be safe."

When both of the guys left, I grabbed the files that sam left behind and looked through them to see if we missed anything.

"Hey cass, do you wanna help me.."

I heard the flap of angel wings. I looked up and he was gone.

So much for him staying put.


	8. Chapter 8

The guys finally came back about two hours later, and I was still in the same spot as where they left me. Sam came over to me and kissed me.

"Hey Jalissa."

"Hey."

Dean took off his coat and looked at me with a questionable look.

"Where's Cass?"

"I wish I knew. One minute, I'm asking him to help me with these, the next, he was gone."

Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

I saw Dean put a new box of things on the table.

"What's in the box?"

"It's all of Max Thompson's recordings of his Demon curing process."

I smiled.

"Huh, let's get to listening."

I opened up the recorder and put the first tape in. The tape was so intense, I felt like I was in that room with him, trying to find some sort of humanity that is left in a demon.

Dean broke my thoughts when he asked Sam a question.

"Do we know what padre is dosing the demon with?"

"It says here in his notes, his own purified blood."

"purified how?"

"Before he started this, he went to confession."

Impressive. Who knew confession could be used in more ways than one? Cool.

We went back to listening the recordings. The father was up to injecting six does of his own blood inside the possessed. The demon finally screamed out, asking for mercy. It was at hour eight that we saw the change. He spoke another different latin chant that I've never heard before again, and touched the man who was possed. He asked the sam question one more time that he has asked many times before.

"When you ate the children, how did you feel?"

The man began to cry.

I'm sorry. I remember what their screams and pleads still sound like. I'm so sorry.."

Holy Shit. He really just cured a demon. I seriously need to give this guy a gift basket if I ever come across him in heaven.

Sam looked at both me and Dean.

"Did he just cure a demon?"

"I think so, Sammy."

"So, do we summon a demon and trap them?"

Dean shook his head.

"Or we could use the one demon we already tagged."

Abaddon.

"Do we have dad's army surgeon's kit?", Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, its in the trunk."

"Well, we are going to put humpty dumpty back together."

I got up and threw Sam and Dean's jackets at them.

"Looks like it's time to cure a demon.'

The both smiled and began slipping their jackets on.

After Dean put his jacket on, he took his keys off the table.

"I'll meet you in the car, Sammy."

Sam pulled me into a hug.

"it's almost over."

I tightened my grip around his body.

"Thank god."

I pulled away and he took my face in both of his hands and kissed me passionately.

"Oh, what was that for?"

"For standing by me. Through all of it."

I smiled.

"Sam, it's in the vows. I plan on sticking to them. You need to go and save the world like the Winchesters always do."

He laughed at my comment.

"You're right. I'll see you soon."

He was about to walk out the door when I caught his attention with my voice.

"Sam?"

He turned around and looked back at me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Everytime she said that to him, he felt like it was the first time he ever heard it come out of her mouth. It still gives him that same chill down his spine.

"I love you too. Stay put."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Sa and Dean dug up Abaddon's dismembered body and drove to an empty warehouse where they could cure the demon. Sam opened up the box with her head in it and flinched.

"This is going to be disgusting."

Dean grinned.

"I'm in agreement with you on that one."

They placed her body in a chair that was in the warehouse, and Sam sewed her head back on with the supplies from their dad's surgical kit. As soon as Sam cut the excess stitch loose, Her eyes shot opened and flashed black.

She turned her neck a few times getting it to crack.

"Morning sun shines."

Dean hit Sam in the arm.

"Wow, it worked. You owe me a beer."

Abbadon replied instead of Sam.

"Oh, I owe you two so much. I can't wait to tear out those pretty green eyes."

Sam smirked at her.

"Good luck with that."

Dean shifted his eyes to her arms.

"we figured kitty didn't need her claws."

She looked down at her arms and saw her hands were no longer attached to her body.

"That's fine. I'll just stump ya to death, it'll be swell."

Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, that's not happening. The bullet remember?"

Fuck. She forgot all about the bullet in the roof of her mouth that contained a small devils trap. That would explain why she couldn't move.

Dean bent down next to her.

"So, you're gonna sit there and be a good little bitch, and we are going to consecrate the ground. the best part is you're going to fess up."

She smiled.

"Oh, I heard this tune before."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Sam replied.

He shouldnt of. She knew everything about father Max Thompson. Hell found out what he was doing to the demons and sent Abaddon to rip him apart. Sam and Dean weren't expecting that. It was definitely a curveball.

"It won't work," she continued.

"Keep telling yourself that, " Dean responded.

Sam's cellphone interrupted their chat with Abbadon.

"Hello?"

"Hello, moose."

"Crowley."

Abaddon had a confused look on her face.

"Crowley? the salesman?"

"Nope, try the king of hell."

Abaddon was stunned. How the hell did this happen?

Sam looked at Dean.

"Let's go outside."

"Alright, we'll be back.," he said, looking at Abaddon.

Once they were by the impala, the conversation with the king of hell was again picked up.

"what do you want Crowley?"

"First things first, what are you wearing?"

Dean got grossed out so fast.

"Hang up."

Crowley moved on from his joking around.

"Have you boys been keeping up with the news? Denver times, to be exact?"

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and went on the internet.

While Sam and Dean were preoccupied with Crowley, She looked over at her hands that were on the table. She might not be able to ju ju her way out right now, but her hands will come in handy right now. She stared at them for a while until they crawled onto her shoulder to remove the bullet from her mouth. And what do you know? It was a success.

Dean started reading what Crowley obviously had knowledge of.

"I'm sexting you an address. Check it out, and then we will talk again. Chow."

Crowley hung up.

"Crowley?"

Sam hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

Dean started reading the article about Tommy Collins. The guy they saved from a wendigo seven years ago. The only conclusion the guys could come up with was a wendigo and Demon team up. They couldn't worry about it too much now. They were so close to ending this, they needed to finish it now.

Sam and Dean walked back inside to find an empty warehouse. Abaddon was nowhere in sight.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Dean, we should go to this address. I can bet you a demon will show."

"It's a trap sam."

"Yeah, but we need a demon. And one will show."

They got into the car and rushed to Prosperity, Indiana. They busted open the door that matched the address on Sam's phone. It was too late. They saw a burned to a crisp body in the oven.

"Is that jenny?", Sam asked covering his nose from the smell of brunt flesh.

For those of you who don't remember Jenny, she was the assistant of Don stark. The witch with a pissed off wife who did everything they could to off anyone around just to get back at one another.

Dean turned his head, trying to get the sight of Jenny out of his head.

Sam's phone rang.

"What the hell are you doing Crowley?"

"Isn't is obvious moosey? I'm killing everyone you ever saved. Since you somehow managed to steal back that pretty wife of yours and Kevin, I figured I needed to go back in history."

Dean walked closer to Sam's phone.

"How the hell do you know who we saved?"

Crowley was looking through carver edlund's novels at his wooden desk.

"i have my sources. Bring the demon tablet to me or I'll kill anyone you ever saved every 12 hours. I'll send you the next address. If you're lucky, you might be able to get a head start."

Sam's phone vibrated and a text message came over. A small town in Indianapolis.

"Dean, let's go."

Dean started driving before Sam even closed the passenger door. It took them about an hour to get there from using back streets. If they used the highway, this person would be dead by the time they got there.

Dean pulled up in front of a small hotel and Sam ran inside and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door.

"Sarah?"

Sam never thought he would see her again.

"Sam? what's going on?"

"I need you to invite me in. you're going to need to sit down when I tell you this."

Sarah invited Sam in and they both Sat down in the two chairs that the hotel room had.

"so a demon named Crowley is going to kill me in 16 minutes?"

Sarah looked at the time. It was 11:44.

"No, cuz we are going to stop him."

There was a knock at the door and Sam went to answer it. Dean walked in with two containers and placed them on the floor.

"Sarah, what brings you in Indianapolis?"

"I was working on an estate sale for my dad."

"Huh."

Dean started taking out the guns and spraypaint to get ready for the next attack. He passed Sam a gun and he cocked it.

"If anything tries to get through the door, it's meat."

"Okay."

Dean looked at Sarah with a questionable face.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, you guys saved me once already."

That gave them a boost of confidence Sam and dean started spraypainting devils traps all around the room. Sam looked at Sarah who was twirling her wedding band, nervous what was coming for her.

"That's new," Sam said, sitting down next to Sarah.

"Yeah, I.. his name is Ian. He works for search and rescue. I guess I have a type."

Both Sam and Sarah smiled, remembering their short-lived romance.

"We have a daughter, Beth. She will be one in a month."

Sam raised his eyebrows. It's amazing how things can change over the course of seven years.

"What about you, Sam? Look like you took the plunge yourself."

She pointed at Sam's wedding band, and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, her names Jalissa. We've been married for a year now."

"Does she know what you do?"

"Yeah, actually that's how we met. she's a hunter too."

Sarah smiled. "Why isn't she with you? I'd would've liked to meet her."

"She's home. We're having a baby, and I don't want her or the baby to get hurt."

"Awww, Sam congratulations. You're going to make a great dad. Also, I can tell you've changed too, as a person."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem more focused. confident. Like, you know what you want. You grew up, Sam."

Sam did know what he wanted. He wanted to get away from all evil that can harm him and his family. He wanted to see his kid grow up and make something of themselves. actually kids. He would love to have more than one kid. Grow old with Jalissa and have normal conversations with her, like are you going to pick up the kids from soccer practice? He wanted it all. All of it which is normal.

The cellphone rang.

Dean, Sam , and Sarah stood up raising their weapons.

"Five, four, three, two, one, action."

All of the sudden, Sarah dropped to the floor, feeling her lungs close up. Sam rushed by her side, trying to help her.

"Hy, Hey, hey, Sarah."

Dean went over to her as well.

"You son of a bitch"

"Son of a witch, actually. I picked up a few tricks."

"Dean, a hexbag, look for a hexbag."

They started tearing through everything in the room. Sarah felt her heart slowing.

"You know, you boys pretend saving people can fill the empty spaces in your life. It's pretty pathetic. To cope with the death and alcoholism. You don't save lives, you only cause pain."

They went through everything. Sam went back to Sarah, who was no longer moving.

Sam fell back and ran his hands through his hair. Dean took the phone and through it against the wall. The hexbag slid across the floor. The damn hexbag was in the phone.

I was in mine and Sam's room changing into night clothing. I took one of Sam's flannels and threw it on. They were always comfortable and roomy. They were the best to sleep in. Plus, he always thought I looked cute in his clothes. I picked up the clothes I just changed out of and saw Sam standing in the doorway, with a heartbreaking look on his face.

I dropped the clothes and went over to hug him. He tightened his grip around my body. I felt myself become more snug against his hard chest.

"Sam, what happened?"

He pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"Crowley is killing people we saved. He wont stop unless we hand over the tablet."

"Oh god, Sam..I.. I'm so sorry."

He sat down on the bed, and I sat down next to him.

"What if this is one we can' win?"

"Sam, don't do that. you can win this. You always do. You two always manage to kick it in the ass. Dont lose hope now. Youve come so far."

I turned his face so he was looking at me.

"You can do this."


End file.
